1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive elastic component, and more specifically, to a conductive elastic component for electrically connecting an electronic device with a cradle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As portable devices are getting more popular, more people use cradles to charge their portable devices or to connect their portable devices with computers. Users can easily place such a device onto a cradle, alleviating the need to plug connectors into the small sockets of such a device.
Originally, portable devices were placed in and taken out of cradles vertically. Recently, portable devices have become well designed in their appearance to attract consumers. This has led to a lounge-shaped cradle, in which a portable device is able to be placed on and removed from in any direction. Consequently, the elastic conductive components adopted in traditional cradles for electrically connecting to portable devices have become unsuitable for the new models of cradles since they can become stuck when a device is placed in a cradle in a certain manner (i.e., from an odd direction).
Furthermore, these elastic components often need to be transported before being securely fixed in the cradles. Thus, such elastic components can be deformed during transportation.